


Not Such an Innocent Chantry Choir Boy

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Amazing Grace [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is actually a kinky shit pass it on, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, gagging, post-Corypheus??? maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen showed Maxwell a little more of his kinky side<br/>And Maxwell doesn't mind at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such an Innocent Chantry Choir Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason other than wanting to write porn for this fic :D
> 
> Also, Maxwell is still based on M!Mage Trevelyan of Youramatus on tumblr uwu  
> enjoy the porn

Maxwell sighed, staring down at the almost incomprehensible words that were his own handwriting. Surely his mother had taught him better than this. Alas when she had, there had not been any stress, drinks or a world to save around to deter him from writing. Or sleep, or the lack thereof. If Josephine saw these half-hearted attempts at letters, she’d stomp on his feet, wring his neck and some more. But surely letters to his own family wasn’t all that important.

“Having troubles?” Maxwell looked up, just barely a glance before he sighed and crumpled the letter, throwing it away. It fizzled and burned up before it hit the floor. Cullen watched, amused from his spot on the couch, a book about something or another Ferelden in his hand.

“Just letters to my family,” he replied, shaking his head.

“Ah, replying to the… arrangements?” Cullen asked, getting up from the couch, leaving behind the book as he came over. Maxwell allowed the ex-Templar to pull him up from the chair, guiding him over to the hearth. It was warmer there, making it easier to relax. The littlest of things that Cullen did always made it better for him. Blighted commander and his charm.

“Ugh, can’t believe they’d do that, after everything they’ve done, suddenly their estranged mage-son needs to settle down with a bloody wife and have children, all because he just so happens to be one of the most powerful men of all of Thedas,” Maxwell grit out. They’d talked about this before, but Maxwell really loved complaining about the Trevelyan’s, however much of assholes they were. “Blight take them.” he added, for good measure.

“Maxwell,” Cullen murmured, embracing the Inquisitor, who sighed, head thumping against Cullen’s shoulder, fur tickling his face. “Lady Josephine have already made sure that your parents know that under no circumstances are they allowed to arrange a marriage, besides, I wouldn’t let them take you away.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Maxwell teased, though aside from the exhaustion of the days was getting to him. Cullen hummed, amused as one of his hands traveled to the small of his back. “If my mother saw us right now, her head would implode,” he muttered and Cullen laughed good-naturedly.

“I do believe Dorian said something along the same lines,” he noted.

“That wouldn’t surprise me, Dorian and I aren’t as different as the Revered Mother likes to believe,” Maxwell replied, snickering when Cullen leaned back to stare at him. “Seems we’re related actually.”

“What?!” Cullen jerked back, mouth wide open in shock. Maxwell snickered.

“Oh, not cousins, Maker, what was it Dorian said again… we’re connected far, far back, apparently the Trevelyan’s left Tevinter several ages ago? Something like that, still, having some far of relative in the same castle, why not?” the mage explained, grinning widely.

“Well, it explains your similar interest in books, magic and… fine wine,” Cullen commented.

“Tevinter wine is above anything else! Even Antivian wine is sad in comparison, that swill at the tavern is nothing but mud,” Maxwell protested, mock-gasping, lazily slapping the front of Cullen’s armor, making the blond laugh.

“You still drink the mud,” he noted.

“Bull’s fault, besides, after the second tankard, there’s no nerves left to taste it, still shite though,” Maxwell explained, gasping when Cullen spun him around, pushing him towards the large, Orlesian bed.

“Shite? Really? Sera’s been getting to you,” Cullen teased and Maxwell huffed, fingers deftly working on the commander’s armor, his own, remarkably, less clothed body being slowly revealed.

“Says the man who blushes when Bull starts to get loud of explaining just how many ways he can take Dorian against a door,” Maxwell replied and Cullen grunted, shuddering, making the mage take a deep breath and stop. “Wait… it- it turns you on doesn’t it? Kinky shit I mean, I knew you had a dirty side, but damn, Cullen.”

“Just shut up,” the commander grunted, leaning in to kiss him, hard. Maxwell moaned, fingers renewed in their effort to get the armor off. To be honest, the things Cullen could get up to when he just set his naughty mind to, was amazing. And it was always a positive thing for Maxwell too. Suddenly Cullen firmly yanked at the jacket, making it tear at the seams until Maxwell moved his arms so it could be removed. Then he was unceremoniously pushed onto the bed, making him bounce a little.

“Someone’s eager, but you have to work harder than that to shut me up,” Maxwell teased as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, gazing up at Cullen with a smirk. The man’s eyes darkened with lust, then he leaned down, just far enough away that Maxwell would have to sit up to kiss him.

“Maybe I will,” he told him and Maxwell shuddered.

“You know I’m a screamer Cullen, you’d have to gag me to- unf-” Cullen’s hand descended onto his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Next he knew Cullen’s belt was tied around his head, gagging him. The mage trembled, groaning against the bind when one of the commander’s gloved hands trailed down his jaw, neck and chest. His other hand undid the clasps on his own armor. Soon after he was pulling the gloves off and shedding his clothes, boots and smalls.

“You look so beautiful like this…” the commander murmured, dropping down to work of the mage’s boots then start to work the trousers down, along with the smalls. Maxwell sighed, lifting his hips to allow the man to pull off the last of his clothes. Thumping his head against the mattress, he watched as Cullen stood up, clearly excited, since his cock was jutting out, hard and dark colored.

“Mmnf-” Maxwell groaned, arching. Cullen shot him a heated look, walking off in search of one of Maxwell’s hidden vials of oils. Taking deep breaths through the nose, the mage rolled over, crawling up onto the bed. Cullen chuckled, coming back, a hand landing on Maxwell’s thigh, stopping him in his journey across the bed.

“Up on all fours, love,” Cullen called and Maxwell did, facing the headboard. Cullen’s hands landed on his, lifting the up so he could grab onto the golden wood. “Going to fuck you so hard,” Cullen added, a mere inch from his ear. Maxwell shuddered, arching his back, moaning against the belt as one of Cullen’s hand travel down his side, over his ass to slip between, rubbing a finger against his entrance.

“Cllnnnnm,” Maxwell groaned, arching against him, trying to get more, which Cullen gave. He kept on pressing, just a little at time, slowly pushing a single finger into him. The mage moaned and pushed back, making Cullen chuckle and pull away. Maxwell whined, shuddering at the lack of touch. Soon Cullen’s touch return and this time his fingers are covered in oil and this time, two fingers press into him. Maxwell groaned, pushing back against him.

“I want to try something, trust me?” Cullen asked, his other hand running up and down Maxwell’s back. The mage nodded shakily, moaning against the belt. Cullen hummed, his hand settling on the small of his back as he worked a third finger into Maxwell. The mage groaned, head falling forward as the pleasure shot up his spine. Cullen’s fingers pressed deeper, all the way in before they pulled back. A fourth finger pressed into him soon after and a loud groan escaped him, thigh’s trembling to keep himself as relaxed as possible.

“Plss… Cllnmf!” Maxwell’s cry of pleasure was muffled by the belt as Cullen twisted his hand, fingers rubbing harshly against that one spot. His cock twitched, getting no relief from the pleasure that was threatening to overload his mind. Cullen chuckled, continuing to stretch him. Well, until he stopped. Maxwell whimpered, arching, trying to get Cullen to move again, but the commander pulled his hand away, moving about behind him.

“Ready?” Maxwell nodded quickly, shuddering. “Remember to relax, love,” Cullen told him before his fingers returned, pressing into him. This time, thumb followed, pressed against his palm. The stretch grew, but despite it, there was little pain, though there was a lot of pleasure too. Maxwell groaned, trembling against the insistent pressure. Then the thickest of his hand slipped in and Maxwell cried out, arching his back. Cullen murmured soothing words, his free hand once more moving up and down his back, using just enough nail to make him arch and cry out.

“Cullnnplsmkr!” Maxwell cried out, pushing against Cullen’s hand, making his hand move back and forth within him. The commander groaned above him, leaning down to press his mouth to his ass, biting, sucking softly. Maxwell groaned loudly, shuddering. Then he arched and started to jerk back and forth, pleasure mounting oh so deliciously. Cullen dragged in a deep breath and pushed his hand just so. Maxwell screamed behind the belt, eyes screwing shut as he came, hard and untouched. Cullen’s hand slowly pulled out, dragging out Maxwell’s pleasure. The mage almost collapsed, if not for Cullen’s hands keeping his hips up. His toros however, collapsed against the sheets.

“Maker, you look so good like this,” Cullen groaned, hands moving up and down Maxwell’s hips. “Can I?” he asked and Maxwell shuddered, but managed to nod, hands clenching into the pillows. Cullen groaned and leaned over him, and seconds later, pressing his cock into him. Maxwell whined, trembling. The commander groaned above him, pressing his mouth against Maxwell’s back, teeth softly nipping at the skin. Cullen groaned against him, starting to thrust into him, hands tightening their hold on his hips.

“Cullncllncllnnmmmf!” Maxwell cried out, arching against him, his own cock somehow coming back to life. Cullen groaned, thrusts growing stronger and faster, all but plowing into him, making Maxwell fall forward. Cullen went down with him, moving to pepper his shoulders with kisses and not so gentle bites. Maxwell cried out constantly, mostly muted because of the belt. Soon Cullen started to jerk more, gasping for air between groans, kisses and bites.

“Maker, Maxwell, so good, so beautiful,” Cullen breathed out, thrusting twice more before he came to a stop deep within him, trapping, Maxwell to the bed with his own larger body. The mage whimpered and shuddered, hands clawing at the pillows. Cullen rolled over, taking him with him and Maxwell groaned, arching. Cullen moved a hand and stroked Maxwell right into a second orgasm, tearing a loud shout from the mage. And it took him a while to come down from the orgasm, and while he did, Cullen pulled of the belt, throwing it in the direction of his clothes.

“C-Cullen…” Maxwell gasped out, voice hoarse and somewhat weak. Cullen pressed his lips to the back of Maxwell’s neck, making the mage hum, pleased.

“You okay?” Cullen asked, hands traveling to settle on his hip and around him, keeping him safe and close.

“Oh, yes, definitely,” Maxwell replied, groaning softly as Cullen’s cock slipped out of him. “And I’m going to be limping around Skyhold tomorrow, remind me to get you to do this on the day when my mother comes,” he added and Cullen stilled.

“What?!” he asked, shocked. Maxwell turned to gaze at him, confused.

“You… didn’t know?” he asked and Cullen narrowed his eyes at him. “Ah... I didn’t tell you, did I? I was going to tell you earlier today, but I was so busy…” Maxwell trailed off, awkwardly shuffling about till he could face Cullen properly.

“So, you want me to give you a limp on the day your mother is here? I think I can do that,” Cullen replied and Maxwell gaped at him. Cullen laughed good natured, wrapping his arms around him, pulling the mage close. “I’m not angry, a little surprised, but we should be fine.”

“I… see, that’s good,” Maxwell murmured, smiling.

“So that’s a go-ahead then?” Cullen inquired.

“What? Fucking me so senseless I will limp for days? Maker, yes!” Maxwell replied, kissing Cullen hard, making the commander laugh against his lips.

“Consider it done, love.”


End file.
